About Keiko
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: A sad oneshot about Keiko. Don't read if you like happily ever after. ONESHOT.


Hello there. My name is moomoogirl1 and thank you for taking the time to read this. This is a very sad story with a very sad ending so if you don't like sad stories, which I normally don't write, go read someone else's story.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

About Keiko.

_"Yusuke!" cried Keiko. She was lost in this dark place. She had no idea where she was. She felt so alone and she saw no one. Maybe Yusuke was here somewhere._

"Yusuke, are you here?" she called again. There was no response. "Any one?" Keiko called again. She sighed. "I wish there was some way out of here."

_Keiko then heard a rumble from a distance. " Yusuke?" she thought silently hoping he would get her out of here. Instead of her childhood friend she was greeted by a growling demon. It was far but she could tell it was heading towards her._

_"Yusuke!"_ _Keiko called. She began to run. "Yusuke help!" Keiko mysteriously tripped over thin air and when she tried to get up she fell back down again. "Yusuke!" she screamed._

_Just then Botan appeared right next to her. "Keiko, Yusuke isn't coming." She said calmly "Hurry up and find some place to hide." "No Yusuke will come for me!" Keiko said has the demon got closer._

_Kuwabara suddenly appeared on her other side and Botan had disappeared. "Run Keiko! Save yourself!" he cried, as the demon got even closer. "Run you fool!" Hiei said who had appeared in front of her. "NO! Yusuke will come!" Keiko sobbed. "I know he will!"_

_Her friends then disappeared. Keiko turned around to see the demon. It was right in her face. It lifted its claws up, and lunged them towards her._

She felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Yusuke!" Keiko screamed. She looked around. She was in her room and was covered in sweat. "It was just dream." She thought. Still it puzzled her. What did it mean? Why hadn't Yusuke come for her? She thought about it all night and in the morning she knew what she had to do.

"Yusuke, we need to talk." Keiko said when the two where alone that afternoon. "About what?" Yusuke asked. Keiko sighed and looked straight into his face. "Yusuke, can you promise to be with me? Always?"

Yusuke did a puzzled look. "Where's this coming from?" "Well, can you Yusuke?" she asked again. Yusuke scratched his head. "Well, Keiko I can't promise you that." Keiko looked up at the sky. "I thought so." she said. "Yusuke you know where this is heading to right?"

Yusuke nodded his head and held her. "I know." He answered. "Keiko…" "Don't worry Yusuke." Keiko said doing a sincere smile. "Even if you can't be with me I'll always be with you. I should get going now."

After the two said goodbye Keiko, feeling a little moody, headed down the street. When she reached the end she noticed the street further down was being worked on. "I'll just take the other way," she said to herself.

The other way was more of a back alley and was hardly ever used. Keiko walked down to notice a man looking at her. " Hey cutie want to have some fun?" he said smirking. Keiko instantly knew she was in trouble and ran the other way, only to find that she was blocked by two other men.

"No need to run sweetie." one smiled while the other chuckled. "Help!" Keiko screamed. "Grab her!" the man yelled as the others grabbed her and began to take off her clothes.

"HELP ME!" Keiko screamed again but she knew. She knew no one would come and save her. She had to save herself.

Keiko punched one man and kicked the other two. She ran with all of her strength. "Why you little bitch!" the man yelled as he took out an object.

Keiko, afraid to find out what it was ran faster hoping she'd make it. She heard a shot and then knew it was too late.

Keiko felt a sharp pain in her chest.

I know. It was horrible. I usually don't write depressing stories and wanted to see if I was any good at it. If you have something to say then go ahead and review. I don't expect this story to get lots of reviews tough. (Who likes it when somebody dies?)

Moomoogirl1 out.


End file.
